A Gift Of Holiday Magic
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of year but Dudley decides to use his magic to give the gang Advent surprises which brings fun and mischief as well as bonding
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _I know it's not Christmas for three whole months, but I felt like rewriting this story, since I know about Dudley plus in this version, the Muppet Kids are in it._**

 ** _It's the most wonderful time of the year, but Dudley decides to add more magic by doing advent acts of magic like what he and Deadly did growing up in the Labyrinth, and the others don't know except for Piggy meaning a lot of holiday cheer is going to happen._**

 ** _I hope you like._**

* * *

 _Deck the halls with boughs and holly, falala_

It was the beginning of December, meaning Christmas was approaching plus it was Dudley's first one being on the Up Late with Piggy crew so felt nervous since being a Drago, he knew that only Piggy knew his secret.

"Dudley you okay, why so shy?" Piggy asked him.

"It's just my first holiday season being with you guys plus the gift exchange has me worried." Dudley admitted, making her hug him

"Dudley, it's the thought that counts and knowing you, your gifts will be amazing." Piggy told him.

But he remembered how when this time came in the Labyrinth, he and his twin brother Deadly would play games grinning

"I know what I can do, to spread holiday magic." Dudley told her.

She was curious, knowing the blue skinned and scaled male had magic being a dragon boy, so was excited to see what woukd happen.

Plus this time of year was the time when magic and miracles happened, so was letting Dudley be because what he was doing was really sweet, and knew the others were wary of him because of Deadly, sighing as she knew Dudley was a big, British sweetie.

* * *

The next morning, Kermit and the others were surprised finding an note from some magical creature that wanted to bring holiday cheer, not knowing that it was Dudley hoping they would get some magical surprises, seeing Piggy grin guessing Dudley was having fun playing some kind of Advent style game.

"It must be good magic, the holiday kind you know?" Piggy told them.

"Yep, she's right there but this is the time when magic is in the air." Dudley said winking at Piggy.

"That means we get presents, way before Santa gets here!" Yoko said seeing Kermit nod at his daughter as she and her cousins were very excited, this time of year.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Sneaker said reading the letter.

Dudley was feeling this weird, yet warm feeling flow through him because it was the Christmas spirit hoping Deadly wouldn't wreck things for him.

"Everybody is liking your idea, Dudley." Piggy said.

"Yeah, well my brother and I would do stuff like this growing up." Dudley said to her.

"Aww, too cute." Piggy said, as they were drinking coffee.

Dudley could hear the kids singing carols which was cute, making him smile at this but we're leaving them be, plus saw Bobo had brought the tree down, along with ornaments making the male dragon very curious.

"The kids made some of the ornaments, every year so they'll probably make some soon." Piggy said to him, making him get an idea to make an ornament too.

Being a stylist, he was pretty creative plus loved art so could make one using the art of glass blowing using his fire breath so was doing so.

He was impressed with what he was doing, but painting it using his tail to hold the paintbrush steadily as not to make a mess but loved how it came out.

"Uncle Dudley, they brought the tree down, so we're gonna make ornaments-" Sora said impressed by the one Dudley had made.

"Are you gonna put it, on the tree?" Yoko asked, seeing Dudley frown.

"Kermit would not let me, little ones as they and I do not get along." Dudley said.

Sneaker knew that the adults except for Piggy were afraid of Dudley, because of the Phantom of the Muppets but she knew Dudley was nice, to her and her Cousibs Pkus he liked Piggy.

"That isn't fair, as they should get to know you." Sora said.

Sneaker had a good idea, taking Dudley's ornament going to the tree in where the Up Late with Piggy aired Fibding a branch where it could be seen, and like it impressing her Cousibs by this act of kindness.

"Uncle Dudley will be surprised, when he sees you put his ornament on the tree as it is awesome." Jareth said seeing mistletoe, kissing Sneaker making her Cousibs grossed out.

"So what, as the adults will be doing that too." Sneaker said.

Jareth agreed, seeing the adults curious about the mysterious ornament, that was on the tree making Dudley astounded guessing Jareth had done it.

"Maybe the mysterious gift giver did it, to bring you some holiday cheer." Sneaker said.


	2. Decking the Halls

That evening after Up Late with Piggy was finished for the night, Dudley and Piggy were hanging out but drinking cocoa, well Dudley was since coffee made him hyper knowing the others were enjoying his game so far.

"Yeah, Pkus the kids are excited to see what you'll do tomorrow, but where did you learn such a good idea like that?" Piggy asked.

"Deadly and I did it a lot as little dragons, for each other and for our adoptive father." Dudley said softly.

He noticed the tree was the only Christmas thing in the studio, which woukdn't do getting an idea already making Piggy grin.

"Go for it, as this pace can use holiday spurit." Piggy said leaving for the night.

Dudley grinned, as he was decorating the studio but having great fun, Pkus left stockings for everybody for Christmas Eve, making him chuckle knowing this would make them happy.

Plus Fonding A Christmas Carol made him grim as the ghosts in the story made him think of his mischievous twin brother Deadly, who called himself a phantom.

* * *

"Whoa, the mysterious gift giver strikes again, plus they decorated the whole studio!" Sneaker said impressed along with her cousins and the adults especially finding the stockings making the Muppet kids curious to the identity of the gift giver.

"Well they shoukd know, they're spreading the Christmad spurit and making us happy." Kermit said making them get it.

Piggy grinned, knowing Dudley's efforts were being appreciated, hoping he was okay making him tea going to find him seeing him in her dressing room, a tad sleepy so was appreciative of her bringing him tea.

Plus his pet penguin Gloria Stefan excited at the coldness of Wonter, because it was like the Arctic where she came from, seeing him smile nuzzling against his nose in a Eskimo kiss.

"Aww, that's adorable as you two are close." Piggy said making his blue cheeks go pink.

"Hehe, yes but we like you Piggy-" Dudley said blushing.

Before Piggy coukd reply, she heard commotion as Sneaker had swiped Bunsen's snow machine and turned the studio into a snowy pkaygroubd making Dudley sigh.

"What Jareth sees in her, I don't get it." he muttered.

"Relax Dudley, he likes Sneaker." Deadly said.

since Jareth was his son so was happy "Yes, Pkus I might have told Piggy how I feel about her." Dudley replied.

Deadly saw that his brother was doing their advent game, making the so called phantom grin, especially seeing Jareth hug his leg since he was Deadly's son.

"We're having fun, dad." Jareth said.

"That's awesome." Deadly said seeing Yoko there.

"Sneaker's pkaying Dodge Incle Sam again, and it's funny!" she said.

Deadly saw Constantine's daughter whom his little phantom loved running around, as Sam was chasing her so he was helping her by making a mini blizzard impressing and worrying Dudley.

Sneaker giggled, seeing Sam covered in snow as the others giggled hysterically but Deadly left before Kermit saw as he didn't want Dudley in trouble, because of him but Jareth heard Sneaker sneeze.

"Hey you Ojay, Sneaker?" he asked.

"Yeah, but a little cold from all the snow games-" she said sneezing more.

Dudley knew that if the little thief got a cold, Constantine would get flustered because he cared about her a lot knowing cocoa would help, seeing the kids agree.


	3. Filling In

"You Ojay, Dudley as you've been sneezing like heck, after Constantine dumped snow on you?" Piggy asked the blue scaled and skinned male who was shivering despite being in a blanket which was like a hug.

"He didn't mean it Piggling, his teap was for Kermit but it was a mistake." Dudley said as his nose was stuffed up and felt terrible.

"How is the resident gift giver, going to use his magic if he's sick?" Piggy asked seeing Deadly.

.

"I'll do it, as I know what to do, and everybody likes what Dudley is doing." he said.

Dudley was seeing Gloria Stefan cuddle him, which was helping Dudley but he just needed to rest, so was letting him be because everybody was expecting more holiday magic in the morning.

Plus they coukd hear the kids trying to guess who the gift giver was, thinking it was a rogue elf from the North Pole making Piggy giggle.

"Maybe, but he likes making everybody happy, since he doesn't get a lot of attention." Piggy said adding to their speculation, making Deadly chuckle wondering where Sneaker was.

"She has a cold,but she'll be okay." Jareth said.

Deadly was getting it, as he knew Dudley was also sick with a cold so was filling in, for his brother being the mysterious gift giver seeing Jareth go join his cousins.

That night, he was unleashing his magic leaving candy, but also cocoa mix and eggnog mix plus fruitcake, to screw with Kermit and his friends but was hoping Dudley was okay because he cared about his brother.

The next morning, Kermit and the others were surprised seeing the mysterious gift giver had struck again, seeing the kids eating the candy but surprised, there was fruitcake making Piggy giggle.

She knew that Deadly was unsure of the others, so fruitcake was kind of a prank seeing Sneaker giggle eating it, saying it was like fig newtons making Kermit sigh at her.


	4. Spreading More Joy

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but thanks to those that favourited and followed because it means a lot, plus I love where the story goes because nobody knows that Dudley is the mysterious gift giver, spreading holiday magic**

 **The others are impressed by what the mysterious gift giver is doing, but want to thank them.**

* * *

Dudley was feeling better a few days later, so Piggy was happy Pkus Deadly had been filling in ad the mysterious gift giver the last few nights, but it made a warm and good feeling wash through him, curious making Dudley wonder if his mischievous twin brother was alright, seeing Piggy grin knowing what the thing Deadly was feeling, it was Christmas spirit.

"Yeah it feels good, but we should let him be." Dudley told him.

He had a special gift in mind for Deadly, but would give it to him on Christmas Eve hearing the kids talking about the holidays and the mysterious gift giver making Deadly and Dudley chuckle Pkus Piggy had a great idea to involve the kids on the Christmas edition of Up Late with Piggy, making the adults chuckle.

"Yes, they are curious, as to what we do on the show." Piggy told them.

The Muppet Kids were excited that they got to do their own segment on Up Late with Piggy so were planning, making Dudley relieved since that was distracting them, from trying to find Tne mysterious gift giver seeing Deadly grin.

"You know the others would be impressed, if they found out you're the one spreading holiday spirit aroubd." Deadly told him, seeing Dudley sigh, eating fruitcake.

"Dudley, you there?" Piggy asked, making Dudley go pink.

"In here with Deadly, Piggling." Dudley said seeing her join them.

She was hugging him, because she had missed him but he understood plus they were going holiday shopping making Deadly grin, using his magic to turn into Dudley so the others would not know he had gone just in case, seeing the kids in their band pkaying holiday music, even if he was more a Halloween guy.

He was keeping his feelings about the holidays quiet, because he did not want to wreck it for the others, especially the kids, seeing Jareth hug his leg which made him feel good.

"Hey daddy you Ojay, but where did uncle Dudley go?" Jareth adked him.

"He and Piggy went out, to do errands." Deadly told his son.

The other kids grinned, as Deadly was a good phantom deep down, as they knew that he was not a big fan of Christmas but trying to for their sakes, which was very sweet.

* * *

Later after Up Late with Piggy, Dudley was waiting until everybody had left the studio before getting his holiday spirit on, because he was well aware of the mystery he was creating so wanted to keep it going until Christmas Eve, leaving new outfits that he had made, knowing the others woukd be very surprised when they came to the studio, grinning and going to his and Piggy's house seeing Deadly in black and purple pyjamas.

He was reading Christmas books to Jareth, since the dragon youngster loved the holidays, and like the kids trying to guess who the mysterious gift giver was, that left everybody presents every morning when they got to the studio.

"Aww, uncle Dudley's back from what he was doing and just before bed!" Deadly said to his young son.

Dudley grinned, seeing Jareth sleepy as Deadly was taking him to his room, since little ones needed their rest getting some tea since coffee this time of night was not the best idea.

He was changing into pyjamas, going to join Piggy because they were getting closer, which made them happy along with Deadly because he knew that Piggy had a sweet side.

The next morning, the others were excited to see that the mysterious gift giver had struck again, and had left beauitful outfits, making Sam curious because Dudley was the stylist in the group wondering if maybe he was the mysterious gift giver, that was spreading holiday magic.

"I don't think Dudley is the mysterious gift giver, Sam." Kermit said to him.

Piggy was relieved that Kermit hadn't blown the secret, that he was the mysterious gift giver everybody loved, and was seeing him drinking tea hoping that the holidays will go well.

"We're just having fun, plus we should thank this mysterious gift giver so far, since they've been so kind to us." Kermit said seeing the others agree, making Piggy agree.

She was happy, that Dudley was spreading joy everywhere, like the advent game he and Deadly used to play as kids so was helping him with the others.


	5. Keeping A Holiday Secret

The kids were excited while at the studio, because it was snowing outside thinking the mysterious gift giver had brought it, making Deadly and Dudley along with the otner adults chuckle, at this because it was very sweet.

"It always snows this time of year, you know?" Janice said seeing Sneaker unsure but happy, because Tne snow reminded her of Siberia, where she and her infampus father had came from.

, as his magic unleashed making decorations outside.

""Last one out is a fruitcake!" Jareth yelled, making the adults chuckle like crazy.

Dudley grinned, as he hadn't made it snow with his magic, but knew snow this time made everybody happy this time of year, but was putting a scarf aroubd his neck, since Gloria Stefan was also excited seeing the snow.

"Yep, let's go pkay." Dudley said ad they went outside, seeing the kids being rambunctious and pkaying all kinds of games like Capture the snow monster plus the adults were joining in, but all this was making Dudley feel warm inside and his magic unleashed, making decorations appear outside.

"Did anybody see that, Dudley?" Piggy asked hugging him.

"I hope not, or the identity of the gift giver is ruined, along with the fun." Dudley said unaware Sneaker had seen.

Tne mischievous tadpole went to find her cousins at once, hoping they would believe her seeing them in the middle of a huge snowball war which loomed awesome, so she woukd wait until they were all alone to talk, but they wondered what had her so excited.

Thankfully it was becoming colder, hearing Kermit say they should go inside to warm up so she could tell them what she just foubd out and hoped they'd believe her.

* * *

"Woah, so my uncle is Tne mysterious gift giver that's been bringing holiday cheer, to everybody?" Jareth asked seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yep, he was really happy about something and then his magic unleashed like Elsa, then those decorations appeared but I'm not making it up this time." Sneaker said.

"We believe you, as my dad figured it was uncle Dudley, but the adults didn't believe him." Sora said.

The Muppet kids were in the studio in their usual hangout but drinking cocoa and eating cookies, plus impressed by what Sneaker had just discovered unaware Deadly was there making Sneaker gulp.

"So you foubd out that Dudley is the mysterious gift giver, eh?" Deadly said.

"Yep, but why is he doing it?" Yoko adked.

"It's something that he an I used to do, growing up and he is shy aroubd Tne weirdoes, as Sam says so he's just bringing the game back, but this is a secret because we don't want the fun to stop, and that you all know how to keep a secret, right?" Deadly explained.

Tne kids nodded, because what Dudley was doing was very sweet, and loved he was sharing something that he and Deadly used to do with all of them nodding.

"That's good, as Dudley is with Piggy hehe." Deadly said.

"I think my dad is gonna try and get Piggy to kiss my uncle." Jareth said, seeing some of his Cousibs grossed out, except for Sneaker but it gave Jareth an idea.

Deadly grinned making a lot of mistletoe appear where Dudley and Piggy were, as they kissed making Sam open beaked deciding not to tell seeing how happy Dudley and Piggy were.

Deadly grinned, knowing those two were meant to be but going to do his own thing, hearing carols which made him curious, since normally he never really paid attention to them.

They were making him feel warm inside, but leaving for now.


	6. Concerned About The Holidays 6

"Ugh, more carols!" Deadly said covering his horn like ears.

Unlike his twin brother Dudley and the others, he didn't get how people and muppets could enjoy such a bright and annoying holiday as he got Halloween plus used his magic to turn the wreath in the studio orange and black, chuckling because he kept how he felt a secret like he'd promised Dudley.

"Much better, for somebody like me." Deadly said going to get some tea.

Sam was surprised, seeing this and wondering who in their wrong mind woukd have done this, making Dudley sigh rolling his eyes knowing Deadly was doing it since he didn't get the holidays, as he had a frozen heart.

"I'm sure it was just a joke, you know?" Dudley said seeing them leave.

He then used his magic to undo what Deadly had done to the wreath, hoping he hadn't used his phantom magic to hex the other decorations seeing the wreath back to normal.

"That's better, but I shoukd keep an eye on him." Dudley said.

He saw that Deadly had indeed hexed the decorations, giving Halloween twists knowing the others would flip if they saw, using his magic to undo the antics unaware the kids were watching impressed, wondering what had happened.

"Deadly kind of hates the holidays, so he's trying to ruin them like he ing the decorations, but I undid his antics." Dudley said making Sneaker grin.

"Wait, why is Deadly doing this if we're all friends?" she mused.

"My dad has a frozen heart, but we don't know why." Jareth told her.

Dudley then came up with an idea, looking at Sneaker remembering how Constantine had a frozen heart before Sneaker came along and she had thawed his heart a bit, which made him think maybe Jareth could be doing the same to Deadly.

"Yeah, you gotta a point, uncle." Sneaker said hoping Deadly wasn't being too wild.

* * *

That night, Dudley was leaving more gifts, but had some special ones for Deadly, since his frozen heart was preventing him from enjoying the holidays, and understanding what they meant leaving them in Deadly's room where he would see them knowing what the root of his twin brother's frozen heart was and it wasn't because Deadly liked Halloween more than Christmas, sighing.

Later that morning at the studio, the others especially the kids were excited, seeing the mysterious gift giver had been there last night but there were also prank gifts, making Jareth and Sneaker exchange a look.

"I bet Deadly left those pranks there, since the mysterious gift giver brings gifts, plus Deadly knows who the gift giver is, besides us." Sneaker said seeing her cousins nod Pkus saw she was wearing a fedora like Indiana Jones.


	7. A Holiday Memory From the Past

_"Wake up, wake up as he's here!" Dudley said, shaking his twin brother Deadly who was six wondering what was going on seeing Dudley grab him by the arm of his purple pyjama top._

 _"Santa, he's in the castle!" Dudley said running to the throne room._

 _Both twin dragon boys were surprised, seeing it was Santa putting a whole lot of gifts under the big Christmas tree making them excited._

 _"We must be both on the nice list, Deadly." Dudley whispered._

 _After the gift giver had left, both twin dragon boys entered but making their way to the tree, but the gifts were for both of them making them excited, since they knew they had to wait for Jareth to wake up before they could open gifts going back to bed knowing not many kids, human or goblin watched Santa put gifts under the tree._

Later that morning, after waking up both Deadly and Dudley told Jareth that they'd seen Santa in here putting gifts under their tree making their father chuckle thinking they had dreamt it.

"Nope we were awake, since we're not allowed to run around blindfold after we invented blindfolded tag." Deadly said.

* * *

"Woah, so you and daddy saw Santa, when you were kids, like me and my cousins?" Jareth asked, as Dudley was telling Jareth, Suki and Sumi a story while waiting for takeout.

"The real Santa, not one of his helpers like you and mommy told us about?" Suki and Sumi asked making Dudley grin.

"Yes the real one, but we didn't talk to him, well one year Deadly did." Dudley said making Jareth curious, knowing it woukd be hi,arious since his dad was a blast but knew what to ask Santa for in his letter later.

"He asked him, to cut mischievous kids slack, instead of giving them coal." Dudley said to them making Deadly smile, as he remembered that after hearing Dudley tell the kids that story.

That weird, toasty feeling was back, laughing which stunned not just him, but Dudley because he had not heard Deadly laugh like that in a long time since they were kids.

Later Jareth was in his room, writing his letter to Santa but writing about helping his dad refined his holiday spirit, besides toys that he wanted but put it in an envelope, writing the address of the North Pole going outside to where the mailbox was, putting it in there but Dudley grinned, knowing what his nephew was doing.

"Yep, I think Santa will get it." Dudley told him.

They saw the food was here, but Dudley was bringing some to Deadly, making the phantom of the Muppets grin, but was thinking about things like that warm, weird feeling he'd felt before making him curious but was just leaving them be, since they thought he was like the Grinch.

"Not everybody, Jareth doesn't think that and neither do I." Dudley said.

"Really?" Deadly asked softly, seeing Dudley nod.

"Yes, plus the holidays are the time for miracles." Dudley replied.

He had just gotten back from the studio, and was making himself tea, but hoped his brother was alright, since it seemed his frozen heart was beginning to thaw a little.

He saw him drinking soda, but was hearing Jareth, Suki and Sumi singing carols making that weird feeling a bit strong.


	8. Catching A Cold

Dudley was reading the Grinch to Suki and Sumi since it was the holiday season and very fitting plus coukdn't suppress a grin when Sumi said that the Grinch was like Deadly making Piggy wonder what was funny.

"I'll tell you later Piggling afterbI put tne down for an nap." Dudley said to her almost finished reading the book to both five year old female dragons seeing them sleepy already, guessing Deadly had worn tnem out playing in the snow, when he and Piggy had been at the studio.

"Aww, you two are ready for naptime." Dudley said seeing Suki and Sumi go upstairs to their room for naptime but Piggy wondered where Deadly and Jareth were, because the house was quiet now Suki and Sumi were taking their naps.

"Deadly is in the Lanyrinth, helping with holiday stuff and Jareth is with him." Dudley said drinking cocoa.

"Now tell me what was making you laugh hard, when reading to our kids?" Piggy asked, since she'd heard him snicker or chuckle before but not that hard.

"I was reading the Grinch, and Sumi pointing out the Grinch being like Deadly, made me burst into a fit of laughter." Dudley explained making her grin.

She got it, plus had booked a cruise for New Year's which made Dudley excited but Deadly was watching the kids while they were gone that week, making Piggy giggle as he kissed him because his Shen-long whiskers were tickling her chin making him chuckle again because it was like the night he'd proposed to her, after revealing he was a dragon.

"Eww, Dudley!" Deadly said making a grossed out face making Jareth giggle.

"Daddy, uncle Dudley and Aunt Piggy do tnat a lot, but it's cute like when Sneaker and I do it-" Jareth said stunning Deadly wondering where his Nieves were.

"Tney're taking their nap, but let them be." Dudley said."Jareth, Tnat's

"My dad is getting a bit used to the holidays, since he was teaching carols so Santa must have gotten my letter, or you put a spell on him so he would pep up, since it's the holidays." Jareth told him.

"That's not very holiday thinking, p,us just because your dad used to hex me during the holidays, doesn't mean I woukd do it to him." Dudley said making Deadly curious but sneezes stopped him and Dudley in their tracks.

"Somebody is coming down, with a cold." Dudley said, making Deadly sigh.

"I can handle myself, remember?" Deadly said blowing into a scented tissue making Dudley sigh.

* * *

Later that early morning, Deadly was feeling terrible since whatever had gotten into his system was making him sniffly to the point it hurt to breathe smoke rings, Pkus his head was stuffed up and his throat hurt guessing it was a cold so getting a drink to help his throat, going downstairs to the kitchen pouring himself water going to the living room sitting on the couch just feeling not so good lying down after drinking.

He was looking at the decorations in the room, especially the Christmas tree with it's many festive and quirky ornaments making a grin cross his face feeling sleepy.

Dudley had just gotten back from his little errand, but grinned finding Deadly in the living room, feeling he was dosed up with a cold making him frown.

"You indeed have a cold, and a bad one, so you should rest." Dudley said wrapping a blanket around him.

Deadly was asleep, by the time Jareth, Suki and Sumi were up, making them curious as Dudley explained to them making Jareth get it going to the kitchen along with Suki and Sumi to have breakfast before getting ready for school, plus Suki and Sumi's class were going on a field trip along with Jareth's class but Dudley had made their lunches last night.

"Thanks daddy, but let's hope uncle Deadly feels better, you know?" Sumi said to him.

"He will, as it is a cold." Dudley told her, as they were taking them to school.


	9. Sharing Holiday Spirit

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and got inspiration after talking to my best guy friend Artie at Starbucks, and explained that Dudley would celebrate Hannukah just like Constantine which is Awesone and I learnt about Russians having a double Christmas on the twenty fifth of December and then celebrate it on the sixth of January.**

 **So in this chapter, Dudley is having fun with the others plus Jareth, Suki and Sumi get involved in spreading some holiday spirit for Deadly who needs it.**

* * *

"Double or nothing, comrades!" Sneaker said wearing a small yamaka on her head but had what looked like a spinning top in her webbed hand but was a dreidel since she and her dad celebrated Hannukah along with Dudley which impressed Constantine and surprised the others, along with Constantine saying Russians had double Christmas which Sneaker was excited about, meaning she'd hit the present jackpot.

"Sneaker, that's a very creative way, of playing dreidel." Dudley said wearing a sparkly yamaka making Tne little bad frog impressed along with the other kids, wondering if Piggy and Deadly knew this, that Dudley celebrated Hannukah making the kids curious since Tne dragon male had made holiday decorations, plus had been singing carols along with their uncles.

"If you celebrate Hannukah, then how come you're making Christmas decorations, and singing carols?" Yoko asked, as Dudley and Constantine chuckled, at the innocent question the female tadpole had asked them

"Only Piggy knows, but the others don't so Dudley just goes along with the Christmas things." Constantine explained, seeing Sneaker get it plus was happy, that Dudley celebrated that wondering something, wondering if Jareth celebrated either Christmas or Hannukah making Dudley chuckle st her question.

"He decides to celebrate Christmas, plus I'll tell him about the double Christmas thing." Dudley said seeing Sneaker grin, pumping her fist in joy.

Constantine grinned at his little thief, but wondered how Deadly was doing, since Dudley had explained why his twin brother was upset about the holidays.

"He's doing Ojay, p,us Ladt night, I foubd this." Dudley said showing an ornament that Deadly had made, which had an owl on it which represented King Jareth in his owl form impressing Constantine, hoping Deadly would feel better seeing Dudley nod, because it was why Deadly was acting like he had a frozen heart, Pkus knew that he named Jareth his son, after his and Dudley's adoptive father.

"He just needs time, but like your little thief melted your heart, Jareth is doing the same for Deadly." Dudley told Constantine, unaware Suki and Sumi had heard a little bit of their talk, wanting to cheer their favourite Incle up which Piggy found sweet, as Dudley had explained to her why his twin brother wasn't in the holiday mood which was fine but felt bad for Deadly.

* * *

That next day which was Saturday, Jareth, Suki and Sumi had gotten up, but snuck out of the house so we're playing in the snow while their parents were still asleep, giving Suki and Sumi an idea whispering making Jareth curious, wondering what his cousins were at, hearing them explain making the dragon boy grin.

"Yep, that might make my daddy happy, as he and uncle Dudley used to make snow dragons, when they were our age." he said, getting to work hoping their folks woukdn't wake up yet and make them come inside, and ruin their idea but Tnankfully they knew if they didn't make too much noise, their folks woukd stay sleeping.

"Wow, we made a snow dragon family!" Sumi said, just as their dad came out in pyjamas and slippers.

He guessed that Suki and Sumi were trying to spread holiday cheer to Deadly, which was very sweet hoping Deadly woukdn't be mad at this saying to come inside for breakfast seeing all Tnree kids run inside making Dudley chuckle because it reminded him of him and Deadly doing the same thing when they were little.

"Are you gonna tell us another story, about when my daddy and you were our age, uncle Dudley?" Jareth asked, seeing Suki and Sumi excited because those stories their dad told were the best making Dudley chuckle, seeing Deadly listening to the story, as it was about him and Dudley trying to use their fire breaths to light an Advent candle.

"Daddy, is listening too, from tne doorway." Jareth whispered making Dudley curious seeing Deadly there guessing he was curious about what was going on, but left him be.

"Piggy was looking for you, but that was a good one you told the kids." Deadly said, making Jareth grin at his dad, since they were going to be with their cousins getting ready, seeing Jareth quiet making Suki and Sumi wonder if he was okay.

"Yep, but just thinking." the dragon boy replied, as they got it going with Dudley to the studio, seeing the other kids playing in the snow making them giggle.


	10. Giving Deadly A Surprise

Dudley and Jareth were buying a mini Christmas tree for Deadly, but it was a black one since the phantom of the Muppets's signature colours and they remembered how mad Piggy had made Deadly, when he tried decorating the family tree in the living room so with this one, he coukd go creative with it, seeing Jareth get an idea.

"Maybe the mysterious gift giver shoukd put it in dad's room, since he loves mysterious things, like his phantom friends." the young dragon boy said, surprising Dudley, because it was a good idea grinning.

"That is a very good idea, Jareth." he said high fiving his nephew.

"Yeah, I'm a genius, like Sneaker says." Jareth told him chuckling.

"She has a point, plus this is for your dad sijce Piggy did not take his style well, and I had to use my magic, to fix it." Dudley said plus he'd put the ornaments that Deadly had tried to put on the family tree, into a box for safe keeping.

Dudley could not wait until tomorrow, to see the look on Deadly's face after finding this in his room chuckling and it would have to wait until Deadly was deep asleep, and he'd gotten back fom leaving Advent gifts at the studio.

Later that early mornijg, Dudley used his magic to become unseen sneaking into Deadly's room hearing his twin brother deep asleep but cuddlimg a stuffed phantom which was very cute, remembering their father Kimg Jareth of the Labyrinth had given that to Deadly, when he was little which made Dudley grin.

"Dad would be happy, he still has it." he mused softly to himself, putting the mini tree somewhere here Deadly would see it when he woke up

* * *

The next morning, Deadly was still sleeping in his bed in his room but unaware there was a surprise, but his alarm clock going off woke him up sitting up, pulling his Purpke sleep mask off his eyes onto his head stretching but something caught his eye.

"How did this get here, but why?" Deadly asked curiously, but going downstairs.

Dudley grinned, hearing Deadly thunder downstairs, wondering what was wrong, seeing a look of surprise on his face making Dudley guess, that he'd found the mini Christmas tree and the box of ornaments.

"I guess holiday magic was at work, since you didn't get to decorate the family tree." Dudley said, seeing him hug him surprising Jareth but Suki and Sumi grinned at this, since their dad had explained why their uncle was Fibding the holidays hard.

"W-we shoukd go about our day, alright?" Deadly said.

Dudley nodded, seeing the kids get their school stuff and run out of the house to the car hoping Deadly was alright seeing Dudley nod leaving the house guessing his twin brother was surprised by what he had done.

At the studio, Piggy noticed that Deadly was quiet but guessed Dudley had given him a surprise, since she'd been mad at Deadly for trying to redecorate the family tree his way.


	11. A Pair of Sneakers

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the story but hope you enjoy, Pkus a very catchy song from a holiday commercial inspired this chapter because it is about somebody stressing out about the holidays.**

 **In this chapter, Sneaker is freaking out about the holiday prep, so gets the idea to make a clone of herself using Deadly's spell book but chaos ensue, which would happen if Sneaker got her hands on it.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sneaker had foubd Deadly's spell book, and skimming through it because this time of the season, the greatest gift she could give was herself finding a cloning spell making the little thief very excited.

." Jareth warned her, seeing both Sneaker's "With two Sneaker's, Christmas prep will be a breeze!" Sneaker told herself casting the spell, as another her appeared.

"Awesome, let's show our cousins what we did!" the other her said, seeing Sneaker nod.

Dudley's eyes widened, taking the spell book, before Sneaker coukd cause more magical antics, hoping she was alright but saw her cousins impressed.

"Sneaker, you should be careful as I think you split your personality in two." Jareth warned

"I feel good, my dragon prince!" both of them said, making Zeus curious, wondering why Sneaker would cast such a spell, making Yoko get it as her favourite cousin was overwhelmed by all the holiday prep, guessing having another her would be helpful.

"Come on, Sneaker Two, let's go!" Sneaker said, needing to wrap gifts that she had bought, feeling a little weird hoping it was just exhaustion or excitement but Sneaker Two looked concerned."Tell

"I got this, mistress!" she said, wrapping gifts with ease, making Sneaker grin.

Deadly was surprised, well not that surprised but knew making clones wiped you of energy guessing Sneaker wasn't feeling herself, wondering why she'd do it seeing Jareth cuddling Sneaker while his dad went after the clone making the adults wonder what was going on.

"Tell you later, alright?" Deadly said, catching tne clone of Sneaker, dragging her back to where the original Sneaker was, seeing Jareth help him undo the spell, seeing Sneaker feel a bit better.

"Sneaker, I know you were preparing for the holidays, but making a magical clone of yourself wipes your energy." Deadly told her.

"Yeah, but I just thought another two or three, or four Sneaker's could get the job done so I would not be stressed, so I could just enjoy the holidays." Sneaker told him.

* * *

Constantine was impressed that Sneaker had used magic, to make more of herself to help with holiday prep but Deadly was drinking tea while explaining, and Sneaker was taking an nap because that spell had wiped her of energy plus Jareth was there, whispering to their Cousibs since they were concerned for her.

"Maybe we can help, I guess." Sora told them, unaware that Jareth had done that, using his magic.

Later, Sneaker was awake but feeling a little exhausted, but eating fruitcake which made the other kids grossed out, wondering how Sneaker coukd eat that stuff, as it was toxic.

"Hey, give it a chance comrades!" Sneaker told them.

"That stuff is toxic, and can make you sick!" Yoko told her, making her chuckle.

But it was fruitcake from the Labyrinth, that gave whoever ate it magic but she was feeling tingly but enjoying it, as she saw blasts of magic shoot out impressing the kids.

"That's the fruitcake, that my dad got from the Labyrinth!" Jareth told them, as Sneaker grinned but Jareth was keeping this from his dad, hearing Sneaker's belly gurgle, digesting the fruitcake.

Deadly heard belching, stunned that the fruitcake was gone, before he had gotten to eat some, making Dudley grin because Deadly got hyper, off that stuff.

"We should have cream tea, Deadly." Dudley told him as they were leaving the room.

The Muppet kids giggled at this, but we're helping Sneaker control this new magic she had, hoping the adults woukd not know, or they would freak.


	12. Gaining Holiday Weight

Dudley was pretty hingry', this time of year as dragons loved snacks but knew he put on holiday weight, noticing Deadly wasn't here making Piggy curious unaware that the phantom of the muppets was the new king of the Labyrinth, seeing Sarah who was his and Deadly's step mother, since King Jareth had been their adoptive father.

"Uh-oh, what did he do now?" Dudley asked, while eating a whole plate of cookies seeing it was going to his scaly hips, but growing a holiday belly along with his nephew, Jareth guessing Sneaker was cuddling him.

"Come and see, for yourself, Dudley, as it is very sweet." Sarah told him.

Kermit saw them leave, seeing Constantine eating a lot of food, surprised that his mischievous cousin was gaining holiday weight, as his hooded cloak was becoming small, along with Sneaker.

"Mmm, this stuff is too good!" Constantine said, patting his growing belly that was full bit Piggy found it cute like Dudley's being chubby because he was giving her God cuddles.

* * *

Dudley's eyes widened in surprise appearing in the Labyrinth, seeing holiday decorations in the Goblin City since when his and Deadly's father was King, they had never celebrated the holidays seeibg it was called Jarethmas understanding, but proud of his Royal twin, going to the castle to see what was going on.

He saw a slowly chubbier Deadly, in an extra large Jarethmas sweater, which had an unicorn version of Jareth on it making Dudley grin, as he was gaining holiday weight Pkus having fourteen hearts came in handy for him and Deadly.

"H-hey, I see you're surprised by what is going on, but I introduced the holidays to everybody." Deadly said, scratching his chubby scaled chin.

"Wow, is that a tree, in the throne room, and an altar?" Dudley asked seeing Deadly nod.

"Yeah, dad would like this, you know?" Deadly said softly.

"Sarah thought something was wrong, with you but you're Ojay I guess." Dudley said, seeing Deadly devouring treats at the mention of their adopted father, making Dudley get what their step mom meant.

"King Deadly, you alright?" a servant asked, seeing Deadly nod drinking eggnog.

Deadly nodded, patting his belly, Tbat was becoming chubby by the day, making Dudley get it but Deadly looked cute with holiday weight seeing him rub his eyes, since the eggnog made him sleepy.

"Deadly is just eating how he feels, mom Pkus everybody gets chubby this time of year." Dudley told her.

He saw Deadly sleeping in the throne, that was now his but Dudley guessed his twin brother hadn't slept in their father's bedroom, now he was the new goblin king, wrapping a blanket around him, noticing Sarah watching this.

"He's just venting, we shoukd let him be." Dudley said taking bites out of gingerbread houses but his scaled belly was beginning to poke out a little, making Sarah grin poking it gently a little making him chuckle.

"Hehe, Piggy likes it too." Dudley told her, hearing Deadly snore softly which was cute, guessing he was eating his emotions to do with their adopted father gone, sighing.

"Keep an eye on him alright, as I gotta go back." Dudley told her.

He then appeared back in the studio, but going to help Piggy look good for her show, but giggled as she was tickling his chubby belly making him happy.


	13. Coming Down With Something 13

After leaving Advent gifts in the studio for the others to find when they got there in the morning, Dudley was using his magic to go to the Labyrinth which he and Deadly came from, appearing in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City, which now was Deadly's since he ruled this world and very well, from what he saw.

 _He was looking in our family photo album, which is a very good sign but I shoukd leave him be._

He left a few treats for his Royal brother, and the servants in the castle, going to the houses in the Goblin City leaving little gifts for the ones living there to find, especially kids hoping this woukd help with Jarethmas.

"It feels good, to share the holiday spirit, as they've never experienced things like this." Dudley said yawning going home before Deadly knew what he'd been doing.

He was then back in the studio, but having a snack, that made his growing belly happy, but sleepy resting his head on a table in the break room drifting off.

* * *

"Wow, it seems like the mysterious gift giver has returned, after a while." Sneaker said.

"Yep, plus he gave my dad and the Labyrinth surprises, from what I heard." Jareth replied.

"That's awesome, but you look adorable with being chubby hehe." Sneaker replied.

It was the next day, and the Muppet kids were the first to discover the things which the mysterious gift giver had left, but hoping Dudley was alright, because he was deep asleep sering Piggy nod.

"He was with me, but he just needs to rest." she said seeing Deadly there, but wearing what looked like a big Christmas sweater, but not wearing his mask which "Yep, but was weird but guessed he had gotten chubby like his. Brother, since it was the holidays but it was cute, very cute seeing him eating a cookie.

"I just wanted to see, what Dudley was up to, you know?" he said.

"Yes, I see but he seemed really tired, when we all got here." Piggy said.

Deadly knew that his brother had brought holiday spirit to their home, which was a good thing since he was introducing the holidays there, by creating their own version of Christmas, Jarethmas but only Dudley knew about it here, unaware his chubby little phantom was listening too, to what his dad and uncle were talking about, leaving to go find Sneaker.

He like his dad and uncle had gotten a bit of holiday weight but Sneaker loved it, as he always wondered what it was like for her Fibding her drinking eggnog and belching loudly, making him giggle.

"My dad is making his own version of Christmas, for where he, uncle Dudley and I come from, naming it after my grandpa, the goblin king that ruled before my dad, as I just heard them talking about it." Jareth told her eating a plate of gingerbread men.

Sneaker giggled, seeing his belly poking out a little but poking it gently hearing her dragon prince laugh hysterically, but she hoped he might stay like this like his dad.

"Maybe, but I see why you like it, but hope my dad's alright, as uncle Dudley wants to help but he keeps pushing him and Aunt Sarah away." Jareth said making Sneaker curious.

"She's from this world, but my dad never warmed to her, when he and uncle Dudley were kids." Jareth told her.

She got it, but was hoping things were alright, as she guessed that the holidays were getting good, seeing Jareth sense his dad's phantom friends there.

"Why do I get the feeling, they want to cause mischief?" Sneaker said.

Deadly sighed, as he was knowing they were trying to spice up the holidays, but saw them chuckling seeig he was Chibby, along with Dudley but sneezed, making Dudley nervous, as Deadly wasn't that chubby yet but had low immunity so every year around this time, he had to get a flu shot from a crystal needle in their home.

"I'm fine, Dudley, it was just a sneeze-" Deadly said sneezing more.

"Somebody's coming down with something, and nedds to get looked at." Sarah said hearing Deadly growl.

Right now, he was hungry and the instinct to eat was stronger, devouring mice pies that made his metabolism happy hearing his belly gurgle, but beginning to poje out a little which Dudley thought cute, seeing Constantine poje it gently plus the holiday weight was showing with him, as Nadya and the others at gulag were having treats, surprising them.

"Yeah, Dadfy kind of wears a bigger hooded cloak this time of year." Sneaker said, as Jareth giggled, getting an idea since his favourite yet mischievous cousin was so curious about the Labyrinth, he was taking her there.

Sneaker was so impressed by her dragon prince's world, she wanted to be part of it!

She realised she still had a bit of magic, from eating that special fruitcake, that came from here imagining as magic swirled around her but Jareth realised what she had done.

"So Nadya is feeding your dad food, as he kinda looks like he's growing." Jareth said, seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yep, as the chef disappeared, so Nadya started cooking, with my help so I don't blame him or my uncles for gaining a little weight." Sneaker said as she noticed she was gaining weight again, which was awesome in her opinion, p,us curious about Jarethmas.

"That's what my dad is calling the Ho,I days here, in honour of my grandpa." Jareth said to her.

She nodded, as she was going home but Jareth was going to his dad's castle realising how cold it was, guessing that was his dad had gotten sick.


	14. Helping A Dosed Up Deadly

"Deadly, you don't feel so good, so let the doctor help, alright?" Dudley said.

"I guess, but I don't want to get a shot." Deadly said sneezing and coughing.

It was a few days later, and Deadly indeed had a cold but was hiding it from Dudley and Sarah because he was trying to be brave but Dudley had heard his twin brother talking feverishly about their father, so had summoned a doctor to check him out.

"Relax, nobody's gonna stick a crystal needle in you, right now." Dudley assured him.

"Yep he has the flu, but he just needs medicine, fluids and rest sire." the doctor told Dudley

Dudley was relieved by this, but knew that giving Deadly TLC might help him too, making Sarah get it, as Dudley knew how to handle his brother seeing that Deadly wasn't a fan of taking medicine when sick.

"I'll just leave you both alone, you know?" she said, leaving the room that once was King Jareth's, but now Deadly's as he was the new king of the Labyrinth so was sitting on the bed.

"You shoukd take this stuff, because it'll help you feel better, and then you can go ahead with Jarethmas." Dudley told him, as he had the medicine bottle in his hand.

"That stuff is going to taste gross, like the Bog of Eternal Stench." Deadly said, blowing into tissues making Dudley sigh remembering how their father used to get Deadly to take medicine, when he was sick.

He was then singing a song, their father used to sing to them when they were little seeing Deadly open his mouth, putting the spoon into his mouth relieved that Deadly had taken his medicine, seeing him drinking orange juice since that would help.

After seeing him asleep, Dudley was leaving for the studio since Piggy needed him too hoping Deadly was alright appearing in the studio.

* * *

"So Deadly has the flu, that's not good but you're alright?" Piggy asked Dudley, while he was brushing Piggy's hair in her dressing room seeing Gloria Stefan nuzzle him because she'd missed him, because he was like her dad.

"It's alright Piggling, I had my flu shot, but Deadly refused it." Dudley told Piggy, seeing her leave.

He was brushing his pet penguin's feathers as she was enjoying it, like he was hoping Deadly was alright and resting using a crystal orb, seeing Deadly asleep which was good and later he would leave more advent gifts here as well as in the Labyrinth since everybody liked it.

He was eating mince pies and cookies, which was adding to his holiday belly making Kermit sigh, remembering when he looked like that, knowing both Deadly and Dudley had lost their adoptive father so guessed Deadly was in the Labyrinth remembering seeing the phantom of the muppets chubby the other day.

"We're fine, alright zKermit." Dudley told him, plus had done his holiday shopping early.

Jareth along with Sneaker and the other kids were playing and singing carols, making Dudley grin at that because it reminded him of him and Deadly, when they were little dragons grinning knowing maybe some holiday spirit might help Deadly feel better.

Later that night or early morning, Dudley was leaving gifts for everybody in the Labyrinth but arriving at his brother's castle, leaving gifts there, entering Deadly's room, using magic to decorate it, knowing it might make him feel better since he was unsure about the holidays despite creating Jarethmas, plus he had the flu.

"Just rest up, dear boy." Dudley said, before leaving, appearing in the studio going to Piggy's dressing room, sleeping on the bean bag chair in there which felt cosy, making Piggy grin, entering later knowing Suki and Sumi their kids had been asking where their dad and also their favourite uncle was.

"Are the kids alright, Piggling?" Dudley asked sleepily, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"They're fine, and at school, but we're asking about you, and Deadly Pkus they're a little chubby like us." Piggy replied to him, knowing he'd been spreading holiday joy so was getting him coffee..

"I'll explain later, but maybe they'll want to help with that thing, that Deadly is planning." Piggy told him.


	15. Up All Night

"Is my dad alright, uncle?" Jareth asked Dudley.

"Maybe, but he nedds cheering up, you know?" Dudley replied.

It was early evening, and Jareth, Suki and Sumi were getting ready for bed, but Jareth hoped that his dad was feeling better.

"Maybe he needs a buddy, to make him happy again." Suki said, as Jareth and Sumi nodded in reply.

"That's a good idea, but maybe the mysterious gift giver can help, or Santa." Dudley said kissing them goodnight, before leaving their rooms but leaving the house, to leave Advent gifts at the studio and in the Labyrinth Pkus he wanted to check on Deadly just in

Piggy got that, after coming home from doing her show, and knew that after Deadly had left to rule the Labyrinth, Dudley had been looking after the kids and holding down the fort.

Dudley chuckled, leaving gifts for the studio and after that was going to the Labyrinth knowing the goblins loved what he was doing, in the run up to Jarethmas but also Christmas, as it was two weeks before both.

He also had made a stocking for Deadly, to make him feel festive, plus he was the one that had came up with the idea of iJarethmas in the first place, which made him grin.

He then entered the castle, seeing Deadly drinking tea, but was surprised seeing what Dudley had made for him.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Dudley." he said, eating peanut butter cups but wearing big pyjamas.

"I had to, as you needed cheering up dear boy, as losing dad made you sad, but Jarethmas is a great idea." Dudley said sitting on tne arm of the throne because he and Deadly used to do this, as little dragons.

"Thanks, but you have a point brother." Deadly told him, sipping.

Dudley then had guessed that being in this castle all the time made Deadly grumpy or mopey, so guessed he shoukd get out of the castle sometime, as they were going flying for a little while.

"This kinda does feel nice, Dudley as maybe you have a point." Deadly said, making Dudley grin seeing his Royal brother feel a little better.

"Yes, maybe this is a good thing." Deadly said to him.

* * *

Piggy and the others wondered where Dudley was, because they hadn't seen any sign or sound of the blue scaled and skinned male all day guessing, he was with Deadly in the Labyrinth making Piggy nod, because Suki and Sumi had been asking where their dad was so knew that they would have a lot to ask, about what he had been doing.

She saw her dragonesqui husband return later, grinning but exhausted from hanging out with Deadly and helping him out.

"I'm gonna go take an nap, Piggling." Dudley told her, going to lie down.

"What do you think, he was doing?" Scooter asked her.

"Hanging out with Deadly, in where they came from." Piggy replied.

Kermit saw Jareth in Piggy's dressing room, with his uncle hearing them talk, but felt bad for Deadly and Dudley, after Piggy told him what had happened to their adoptive father hoping that both male dragons would feel better, since he knew how Deadly hated the holidays leaving before he was spotted.

"Is your uncle alright, Jareth?" Sneaker asked Jareth seeing the dragon boy nod.

"Yes, he just nedds an nap, because he was out all night, with my dad." Jareth replied.

He was eating half of a gingerbread house, that the Swedish Chef had made


	16. Telling A Holiday Story 16

_l_ "Wow, it's two weeks before Christmas, comrades!" Sneaker said.

"Yep, plus the mysterious gift giver has to up his or her game, by Christmas Eve and Jarethmas Eve, in the Labyrinth." Jareth told her, seeing their Cousibs agree.

"But how's your dad doing, you know?" Sneaker told him eating a candy cane, as her chubby belly hung out, making Jareth chuckle poking it gently.

Dudley was listening to them, and knew that they and all the goblins and creatures in the Labyrinth enjoyed what he was doing so he was letting them talk, about the holidays which made him grin, remembering when he and Deadly had been like that as kids.

"I think my uncle is gonna tell another story, about when he and my dad were our age, right?" Jareth said, making Dudley nod seeing Suki and Sumi there because they loved their dad's stories, along with Deadly's.

"Yep, as it is two weeks before the big day, Pkus your younger cousins making cookies reminded me, of something from when me and Deadly were kids." Dudley replied making them excited but curious.

"Yes, this is gonna be good, but didn't know you celebrated the holidays where you, Jareth and uncle Deadly come from?" Sneaker said to him.

"We do, but maybe Deadly needs our help." Dudley said to them.

"Maybe the story will give us ideas, daddy." Suki said, seeing Dudley nod.

* * *

" _You think that Santa will come, and that we're both on the nice list?" Dudley asked._

 _"Of course he will, but not sure about the second part, as you might be on the nice list, but Deadly did pull a lot of mischief that Santa might not like." Jareth, their adoptive father said._

 _He, Deadly and Dudley were in the Royal kitchen baking cookies, for Santa to eat on Christmas Eve, only Deadly was making a mess of his batch like covering them on frosting, making Dudley stunned._

 _"Santa might not want to eat those, since they're messy and pumpkin shaped?" Dudley asked, seeing Deadly nod._

 _"He'll be so hungry, he won't care if they're messy or jack o lantern ones!" Deadly said._

 _Jareth chuckled at his more mischievous son, knowing he was having fun, Pkus loved Phantom Night, which was like Halloween, finding it cute knowing the holidays were very special but helping his boys learn that, along with his wife Sarah who was Deadly and Dudley's step mom._

 _"I think maybe Santa woukd want to eat some of these too, besides the ones Dudley made." Jareth told Deadly, making the little phantom grin, sticking out his tongue._

 _After that, they were having fun, but running around being rambunctious little dragons who were excited about the holidays._

 _But a thought crossed their young minds, since their dad had helped them write letters to Santa to tell him, what they wanted for Christmas but their dad hadn't making them worry, in case their dad didn't get any presents under the tree._

 _"We shoukd make something for him, since we don't have money to buy daddy a gift." you know?" Dudley said._

 _"Yeah, but it should be fun, since Dadfy likes to have fun, like I do." Deadly said to him.D_

 _"We coukd make a spell for him, as he showed us how, but basic ones that two five year olds can do." Dudley said._

 _They were getting to work, knowing this woukd be fun, Pkus in a way they were helping Santa since their dad said that the holidays were about giving which the spirit of the season was all about._

* * *

 _"_

The kids were in awe, at the story that Dudley was telling, unaware that Deadly was there since he was doing the whole getting out of his castle thing, that Dudley had taught him, surprising Dudley and Jareth, along with the kids.

"How come you're here, daddy?" Jareth asked, hugging him.

"I needed to get out of the castle, like your uncle said." Deadly said.

He was enjoying the hug his little phantom was giving him, seeing the other kids hug him, making a warm feeling emerge in him, as it was the Christmas feeling chuckling plus wearing his Jarethmas sweater and his top hat.

"Aww, you may be the phantom, but deep down you have a soft side, which is showing." Dudley heard Sneaker say.

"It's true, you coukd pass for Santa, if he was a dragon." Jareth said, giving Dudley an insane idea, since it might be fun but saw Deadly drinking cocoa, which was warm but good.

"What is Dudley whispering, to my dad?" Jareth asked, seeing Sneaker surprised.

"Dudley wants him, to help spread holiday joy in where you come from." Sneaker said.


	17. Helping Bring Joy

"Whoa, who's that eagle kid, in a hula skirt?" Sneaker asked.

"Oh that's Mara, my cousin from Hawali, and staying for the holidays." Sora replied.

"Cool, but we shoukd welcome her, into our group." Jareth told her.

"Sweet, as she looks cute." Yoko told them.

Sam wondered what the kids were planning since Mara was the new kid, but saw Dudley talking to Deadly on Skype, talking about Jarethmas plans, like. Putting surprises in the stockings and Dudley realised something as he was coming for Jarethmas dinner seeijg Deadly agree to letting Piggy, Suki and Sumi come too.

The sound of Ziggy banging tiki drums loudly made him and the adults curious, seeing the kids were throwing a welcome luau for Mara, which was very sweet seeing Mara hula dancing and telling stories of where she came from, impressing the kids.

"We should leave them be, Sam as they're being cute." Kermit said.

They noticed that Constantine was quiet, which made them worry, going to find him, seeing him filling Sneaker'sstocking which was very cute, wondering why he was doing it now.

"You're just putting toys in it, right?" Sam asked, wary.

"Yes, as Sneaker is a tadpole if you know what I mean." Constantine said, stuffing cherry bombs into his little thief's stocking, knowing she'd put them to good use chuckling.

* * *

Deadly was helping Dudley with leaving advent gifts in the studio, but having fun doing so, using his powers making Dudley chuckle at this because he knew Deadly getting out of his castle was a good idea, because he was more happier plus saw that when doing this in the Labyrinth, that some goblin kids had left cookies and milk making Deadly chuckle, eating up which was aiding his and Dudley's holiday weight plus after Jarethmas, he was going to a dragon only resort on Hawali.

Being a dragon, he did not like tne cold and during Winter, he needed to warm up so going to Hawali after the holidays would help warm him up and chill out since he was a tad stressed out Tnanks to being King of the Labyrinthalong with Jarethmas, makimg Dudley get it.

"At least you're a good ruler, so dad chose right." Dudley said to him.

Deadly was quiet after that, but went back to eloping and knew a lot of goblins would be happy when they woke up, seeing Dudley nod guessing this could be a holiday tradition, making Deadly agree plus Jarethmas wasverynew.

Later the kids especially Jareth noticed that both Deadly and Dudley were tired, unaware that Deadly was helping Dudley leave gifts, but making him tea the way he liked it, making Sneaker curious since Deadly had a lot of energy and causing mischief on others but right now, he looked exhausted guessing the holiday weight made him sleepy.

"Here, as this will help." Jareth told Deadly, handing him a mug of tea.

"Thanks, my boy as your uncle and I were doing things like helping the mysterious gift giver, bring holiday joy." Deadly said yawning.

"Awesome, as the holidays are gonna rock." Jareth told him, making him smile stunning the others, and saw he did not brush his fangs.

Dudley shrugged his shoulders, at that because it was a good sign, if his brother was like this, knowing that he needed an nap or he'd get grumpy, which was why he'd made camoile tea, seeing Deadly out like a light, lying on his side.

"Aww, he's cute sleeping but we should let him rest." Suki said seeing Dudley nod.


	18. Having A Good Time 18

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing more, after listening to some Muppetiobal Christmas music on Spitify, especially Christmas Smorgasbord and the Christmas Party singalong, which the beginning of this chapter is inspired by, because I can Pucture them having a Christmas party at Rowlf's bar, and things are winding down, so Rowlf is laying a Christmas rag.**

 **I love the fact that Deadly is wearing a sparkly sweater as that is very cute, but hope you all like.**

* * *

Piano music was echoing through Rowlf's as Piggy and the others were having the annual Christmas party, and a lot of things were happening plus the kids were having fun dancing and singing along, making things merry and bright in tne bar, as Jareth wondered where his dad was along with his uncle making the other kids agree"

"Maybe they're planning a surprise, you know what they're like, especially your dad." Sneaker said seeing her cousins nod.

"Hey little dudes, what's wrong?" Janice asked, as Sora told her.

"Maybe they're fashionably late, you know?" Piggy said, seeing Dudley show up dressed like an elf, which made Jareth giggle, along with the other kids guessing what Deadly was doing.

Plus R.J was playing the piano, while his uncle Rowlf was mixing drinks, for their uncles impressing his cousins since he was talented at the piano making Dudley chuckle, as he was dancing with Piggy.

Jareth chuckled, as it was cute hoping his da was okay, because he was missing the fun, seeing him show up in a sparkly black and purple sweater guessing Dudley had made it for him, using his signature co,ours knowing his dad had gotten a big holiday belly which was cute.

"Hey, dragons graze all the time, if you let us, Pkus the holidays involve a holiday smorgasbord, right?" Deadly said.

"True, you know, but you have a good point." Kermit said, seeing Deadly quiet.

"He's still very shy around you, you know?" Piggy said to him.

Dudley understood, but knew that Deadly would warm up to them in time, seeing Jareth explain to them that his dad was very sweet, once he got comfortable seeing his dad's tail out but bigger, making the dragon boy grin st this hoping he was alright seeing him drinking mulled wine, which was warming him up inside, makimg Kermit worry.

"Piggling and the others got like this before, so it's fine plus it's the holidays." Dudley said.

Constantine was giggling since he'd had Black Russians, making Kermit sigh.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts, what about you Dudley?" Deadly said.

"Ojay, I guess but we had too much wine let night." Dudley replied.

It was later the next morning, and they'd had fun last night, at Rowlf's but right now they didn't feel so hot, from drinking wine drinking water, and pain killers which was helping seeing Deadly lying in his bed, tired from the party as well as the wine so Dudley was tucking him into his bed, letting him sleep off being hung over.

"How're you after last night?" Piggy asked Dudley, when he got to the studio.

"Alright, but Deadly is sleeping off being hung over." Dudley replied.

She saw him cuddling Gloria Stefan, as he was tired so wanted to take an nap lying down, but Piggy just left him be because he was needing it, or he would be grumpy the whole day which was not a good thing, kissing her husband's forehead seeing smile in sleep leaving her dressing room, knowing some of the others were sleeping too, seeing the kids running around since the adults were sleepy, they were left to their own devices.

"Yeah, make some noise!" Sneaker said banging cymbals loud.

"No, not now as you'll wake everybody up!" Piggy said.

"He-lo mini bad frog, you can't stop me!" Sneaker said, irritating her.

"Relax Aunt Piggy, we'll get her to quieten down." Jareth said.

"Tbanks, as your uncles had a lot of fun last night, even Deadly." Piggy said.

Tne kids were trying to find Sneaker so they could pkay something quiet, and not an noisy one which woukd get them in trouble giving Sora an idea, knowing Sneaker liked ninja's which Yoko thought was a great idea, seeing Sneaker about to wake Sam making Sora gulp.

"Sneaker no, as my dad grumpy is not funny!" she p,eased.

"I guess you don't want to pkay ninja tag." Jareth said making Sneaker curious.

She was joining in this game they were making up but having fun, quiet fun while their parents and uncles rested, relieving Piggy because she was worried that Sneaker would have woken them, and caused heck but left them be.


	19. Having Some Fun 19

_Deadly chuckled, as he and Dudley were in pyjamas, as it was Christmas Eve but they could not sleep, as Santa visiting made both young dragons excitable which worried the servants seeing Jareth there along with Sarah, but the goblin king smiled at what was happening._

 _"But we're not tired,you know?" Dudley said, seeing Deadly agree building something using bells._

 _"It's a Santa alarm, so if he comes, we'll be women and tnen we can have fun." the youngster said._

 _"Impressive, but Santa is very sneaky, a lot of human kids have tried." Sarah said to Deadly._

 _"Yeah, but we're not in your world, so it should work." Deadly said, seeing Dudley agree making Jareth chuckle, ad both his boys were full of holiday spirit so needed to calm them, since he had gifts to wrap._

 _He was tnen ordering servants to bring hot cocoa, as Tbat would knock both boys out into sleep making Sarah grin at her husband hoping that Deadly and Dudley would quieten down after having hot chocolate_

 _She saw both boys drinking up, becoming sleepy which was good._

* * *

Deadly's eyes fluttered open, after somebody had poked him gently or tickled his Chibby belly gently, seeing Dudley there as he wondered if he was alright but wondering what he'd been dreaming about, since he'd mentioned Tneir father while sleep talking which made him realise it was noon seeing his Royal twin brother rub sleep from his eyes.

"You've been asleep for a long bit, but why did you mention dad?" Dudley asked, making Deadly sigh.

"I just had a memory dream, of a past Christmas, alright?" Deadly said drinking eggnog.

"Hmm, which one, my boy as there were so many good ones?" Dudley asked.

"The one where we didn't want to sleep onChristmas Eve, and we made a Samta alarm." Deadly said yawning.

"Aww, you were up late Ladt night, were you doing what I do for Piggling and her friends?" Dudley said.

Deadly nodded, wearing a bigger version of his outfit, but taking his inhaler as he was a little wheezy, plus had been on the attic which had brought back memories seeing Dudley humming something.

"Sorry it was something, that Piggy's friends were singing." Dudley said.

He saw him hug him, guessing a little bit of holiday spirit was returning to his brother's heart but was taking it slowly in case something happened, since it was seven or six days until, Jarethmas but Deadly saw a worried look, on Dudley's face wondering what was wrong with him.

"With helping you, and being the mysterious gift giver, I don't have a gift for Piggy for Christmas!" Dudley said seeing Deadly in thought, grinning making Dudley curious, yet confused.

"Tne greatest gift that you can give her, is you because it is a very special gift, that keeps on giving you know?" Deadly said, feeling his twin brother hug him.

"Thanks, as you have a point." Dudley said, relieving Deadly because he didn't like Dudley stressed but saw him leave, guessing he was going to help Piggy or something, seeing his phantom friends there, curious.

They were then causing antics, plus Deadly was joining in hoping Dudley would not flip, if he saw what they were doing but he needed a break chuckling.


	20. Do You Wanna Build A Snow Dragon?

Deadly was surprised later that night or early morning along with Dudley, seeing that it had snowed heavily in the Labyrinth making them excited, knowing a lot of goblin kids were going to be excited when they woke up later and saw the snow but Dudley knew that his brother had been hanging out with his phantom friends which was not such a great idea, since that led to trouble.

"I know, but they're my only friends, you know?" Deadly said to him.

which was bringing back fun memories "That's not true, as you're very sweet and charismatic." Dudley said.

After leaving gifts, they were having snow fun, like they used to when they were little which had been one of their favourite parts of the holidays, ma,img snow dragons but having snowball fignts gigglimg but makimg them feel warm inside.

unaware that some of the servants had been watching what had been happening"We should do this more often, you know?" Deadly said as Dudley nodded.

"You're right, as we are very close." Dudley said to him.

They were going inside the cadtle, to warm up, but drinking warm cocoa with marshmallows unaware the servants had been watching what had been happening, surprised to hear their King laugh in such a while seeing Sarah abree.

She knew this wasa good sign, so would wait until later to talk to Deadly about this, hoping that he was alright.

* * *

"Wow, uncle Dudley loojs tired, really tired but guess he was doing holiday things, you know?" Sneaker said to her Cousibs.

"Yes, and he was hanging out with my dad, back where he, my dad and I come from, which gives me a great idea!" Jareth said to them making Sneaker grin.

"You want to visit the pkane you come from, right?" Yoko said, as Jareth nodded.

He used the spell to summon the portal, as he and his cousins went Tnrough, since the adults were too busy to check on what they were doing, but impressed by the world Jareth and Dudley came from, seeing his cousin Crystal there, wondering what they were doing here, hugging Jareth.

"We got bored, so we decided to come here, besides uncle Deadly is kng of here." Sneaker said, making her realise something.

"Yeah I am Royal, since my dad is king." Jareth said, making Crystal giggle.

"Yeah, let's explore!" Yoko said, seeing Jareth going to the castle, seeing his grandma making him curious.

"Your dad just woke up, after being with your uncle all night, but good you're here since your dad gets sad, and maybe you and your uncle can help since this earlier morning, they were playing in the snow." Sarah said making the dragon boy grin.

He just wanted his dad to be happy, since being the new king and then dealing with loss had frozen his heart, knowing what his Christmas wish shoukd be, seeing his Cousibs pkaying in tne ballroom making Sarah chuckle unaware Deadly was there.

"How did you all get here, little ones?" he asked, as Sneaker pointed to Jareth.

"We got bored at the studio, plus the adults woukdn't let us have any fun." Jareth told him.

They then saw Dudley there, making the kids nervous, because they guessed that they had figured out they'd came here, but he didn't look angry, which confused them.

"It's alright, as I figured Jareth would bring you here." Dudley said.

But Sneaker realised that she had to get going, making Dudley get it because Constantine had told him where Sneaker went before Christmas Eve knowing Jareth and her Cousibs woukd be happy, when they wore up on Christmas morning and saw awesome things under the tree.

Jareth grinned, knowing that his favourite cousin was working at the North Pole helping get Christmas ready for the whole world.


	21. An Eventful Christmas Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope peopke are enjoying, Pkus listening to the Miraclous Ladybug Christmas music gave me ideas along with listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack.**

 **In this chapter, it's Christmas but Deadly is in a very grumpy mood, until a surprise helps him feel better about the padt**

* * *

"Whoa, look at all the gifts under the tree dad, we must have been really good!" Jareth said.

"Yes, as your father and I had a very long night, bringing joy to the Labyrinth." Dudley said.

"Wait, shoukdn't dad be there, since he is king?" Jareth asked his uncle making Dudley chuckle.

It was Christmas morning which made Jareth along with his Cousibs Suki and Sumo happy, seeing Santa had came, leaving a lot of gifts making Piggy grin because their excitement was adorable, wondering where Deadly was having no clue he and Dudley had been helping Santa, in the Labyrinth so Deadly was resting in his room at the castle, plus they were going there later.

Suki and Sumi were excited about that, because they loved where their dad, uncle and cousin came from and went there sometimes with Deadly seeing Jareth quiet as he had made something that he wanted to give his dad, for Jarethmas hoping he would like it seeing Dudley nod.

"He will, as he cares about you a lot, along with your Cousibs." Dudley said.

"Yeah he's the best, but he has been sad, so I wanted to cheer him up." Jareth told his uncle.

"You already have been doing that, my dear boy." Dudley said.

Tney were also going to the studio for the Christmas party, seeing Sneaker on rollerblades, making Jareth grin but zKermit worry, knowing she woukd do stunts on tnem seeibg Constantine chuckle, wondering where Deadly was, knowing they always had fun here, making Dudley sigh, hoping that Deadly was alright and sleeping.

"I'm sure he is, or preparing to have us at his castle." Piggy said.

He nodded, as he hoped his twin brother was alright but saw Jareth helping Sneaker cause mischief, annoying Sam but it was funny making Kermit sigh, wondering how Santa had given his mischievous niece presents Ladt night.

"Sneaker is a kid, and a tad mischievous, but Santa woukd not do that, leave out a kid." Constantine said.

* * *

Deadly was in a grumpy mood, which bothered Dudley along with Jareth, since his dad was mischievous but thought with it being the holidays, he was on a bad mood making Suki and Sumi curious as Deadly was their favourite uncle who was always having fun, wondering why he was not himself, making Dudley get it seeing his brother sleepy.

"Something tells me, he didn't sleep after he came back here, but it's alright." Dudley said.

He then used a spell to make his twin brother sleepy, seeing him pass out making Jareth get it.

"We can wait, for him to wake before dinner, since today is about family." Dudley told them

"Yeah, but we can pkay a whole lot of games, like what dad taught us!" Jareth said.

"Tnat is a great suggestion, plus we shoukd make a pinata as your grandpa always did that, for me and Deadly every Christmas, and Deadly loved hitting it until it popped." Dudley said seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi already helping after Dudley explained what was in tne pinata, but having fun knowing for sure, Deadly woukd not resist hitting it.

"This is awesome, and unique tradition, u cle!" Jareth said, as Dudley smirked.

"If it works, can we do it next year too?" Suki asked making Piggy giggle.

They were designing an awesome pinata for Deadly, and hoped he would like it, seeing Dudley grin getting an idea, since when they were kids, Jareth let them hit the pinata before dinner, making Piggy curious.

"It normally puts Deadly in a good mood, you know?" Dudley said seeing Jareth nod, because he wanted his dad to enjoy the holidays and not be sad making Dudley sigh at his nephew.

"It's the first Christmas without your grandpa, so he is sad, but we can cheer him up." Dudley said.

They then saw Deadly awake after a bit, surprised by the pinata, because it reminded him of good times wanting to hit it, making Dudley chuckle knowing how he and Deadly used to hit the pinata, using their tails making Jareth, Suki and Sumi excited Suki excited since they used their hands to do it.

"You wanna help, whack the pinata?" Deadly said, with mischief in his voice.

"That's the phantom, we know and love." Piggy said seeing the kids agree.

They were having a blast, but saw the pinata pop, revealing surprised making Deadly surprised, chuckling as he had not felt like this in a long while so was making Dudley relieved, because he cared about his brother, wanting him to be happy and not sad humming a song that Jareth used to sing to him and Deadly, when they were kids.

"Hey it's alright, as things will be alright." Dudley told him.

He nodded in reply, as he was feeling better.

"Sorry, for being grumpy earlier, you know?" Deadly said.

"It's alright, as you were tired Pkus we were up all night." Dudley told him.

"What were you doing all night, dad?" Jareth asked.

"Helping Santa, by delivering gifts to goblin kids." Deadly said.

"Wow, that is so cool, you know?" Suki said, as Sumi agreed.

They were having fun, but at the table, they were talking, laughing but having a good time, as they were having their holiday meal which Deadly was enjoying with them seeing he did have family and not alone all the time, seeing Jareth hug him, along with Suki and Sumi.


	22. Prepping For New Year's Eve

"Wow, you're planning an New Year's Eve party, Dudley?" Deadly asked.

"Yep, it always happens every year, but maybe you can help." Dudley replied.

"I guess so, but her friends will freak seeing me there." Deadly replied.

It was a few nights later after Christmas, so Dudley was hanging out with Deadly because he knew his brother needed to hang out, even if he was now crown King of the Labyrinth and drinking wine right now, while in tne throne room something their father woukd be surprised by, seeing Sarah there shaking her head.

"This is a surprise, you in a good mood Deadly." she said, seeing Deadly roll his eyes.

"I just wanted, to hang out with him, you know?" Dudley said to her.

He knew he had not been here, since he and Deadly had grown up here, but knew Deadly was alright, despite being chubby at the moment which was fine with him, drinking wine and they had been talking about the new year and what they wanted to happen, making Sarah get it.

"Yeah, but it'll be a good one no matter what, you know?" Dudley said.

* * *

"You and Deadly were having alone time, right and drinking wine?" Piggy asked, as Dudley nodded.

"Yes, a me party or an us one, in your words." Dudley replied softly, as she was giving him pain killers.

The blue scaled and skinned male had a hangover, from drinking a lot of wine, but Piggy got it like when the otners had gotten drunk at Rowlf's Tbat one time, plays knew Constantine drank a lot especially yagerbombs bombs which Kermit did not approve of.

"That's cool, you both did that, as Deadly nedds you, since you're brothers, plus he seems to be feeling better." Piggy said to him, seeing Dudley yawn letting him sleep, seeing Jareth, Suki and Sumi pkaying Knights making her chuckle, because it was cute.

They had no clue that Dudley had been out all night with Deadly so left him be, and hoped he was alright making her get it, assuring them that Dudley woukd be alright.

After dinner, Dudley was awake, feeling groggy but needing a drink, going downstairs to the kitchen and making himself tea, seeing Suki and Sumi hug him, making him chuckle, because it was sweet.

"I'm alright, but was out all night, so that was why I was sleeping all day." Dudley told them.

He was hoping that Piggy was alright at the studio, without him to help feeling Gloria Stefan cuddle his leg which was helping him feel better.


End file.
